


Change My Mind

by zayntopsall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayntopsall/pseuds/zayntopsall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has been hopelessly inlove with Zayn ever since they were kids and never did he try to confess. But when a simple game exposes his feelings, Louis had to choose between admitting his feelings or end up denying it all the way. (Solely inspired by their song, Change My Mind)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Took the inspiration from the song of 1D, obviously. But it’s not dramatic. It’s a fun Zouis story. :) And I suck at titles oh my god. I am completely inlove with Louis that’s hopelessly inlove with Zayn, so just let me be, okay? :)

There’s just one thing Louis hates for being hopelessly in love with his friend: and it was for being hopelessly in love with his friend.

It’s just that Louis sees Zayn as the most perfect human being that was born in this world.

He had this godly hair that whichever style he applies into it, it still looks good on him. Those tattoos of him that Louis were never a big fan of but he doesn’t know why he likes it when it’s on Zayn’s skin. And then Louis wonders why everyone can’t just have that hair, or the same features Zayn has - in hopes that maybe he could just fall in love with someone else.

Unfortunately, Louis has this thousands of reasons inside his head (aside from Zayn’s hair and tattoos) on why Zayn was so perfect and why he loves him so much and why nobody compares to him that he can’t divert his attention to anyone else.

Nobody makes him feel so happy just by seeing Zayn walks to his way, smiles at him and slings his arms around him every morning. Nobody can make him smile from ear to ear whenever Zayn just sits beside him for no reason and falls asleep on his shoulder and he could see a different side of Zayn not everyone else could see.

And sometimes, when they’re having fun, partying and getting drunk, Louis just wants to grab Zayn and slam him in the wall, confess to him all his feelings and Zayn would say he likes him too and why did it take so long for him to say it. And just like how Louis imagines it, they’ll fall into this silent moment, he’ll smile, Zayn will smile and Louis would crash his lips into Zayn’s and they’ll exchange whispers of ‘I love You’ with fucking fireworks behind them.

But then even before he could think about it, Louis will stop – reality ruining his life because he knows he just can’t. He just can’t bluntly tell him about his feelings and then what – what if Zayn doesn’t like him? What if they became awkward to each other and then Zayn would never look at him like before, or he’ll never sleep on his shoulder again or Zayn would pretend he doesn’t exist anymore?

He can’t risk losing their friendship - their Zayn and Louis moments - even if it meant seeing Zayn with someone else, and pretending he was happy for him and say he’ll support him in his every decision.

Because being in love with your friend ever since you were 8 was not an easy task. And dragging that puppy love to a hopeless case of unrequited love now that you’re twenty fucking one years old, has never been easier.

—-

“Louis.” Louis snaps out of his thoughts as he sees a hand waving repeatedly in front of him. He looks who’s beside him and realizes Zayn was already there, sitting beside him – since when did he arrive? He thinks.

“Uhm, what was it again?” Louis shifts to face Zayn, their eyes meets for a second, and then Louis averts, thinking he’ll get distracted again if he stares at him for more than a minute. He sees Zayn smiling at him as if he was watching something really amusing. “What?”

Zayn shakes his head, “I was talking about the party later at Harry’s, you coming or what?”Zayn fiddled with his phone for a while, then looks back at him, “Liam said he’s going to announce something there, might be something about him and Dani,’ Zayn pauses and then huffs, “as if we don’t know they’ve been fucking already.”

“Y-yeah.” Louis smiled, remembering how he and Zayn tried to catch Liam and Dani sleeping together when they both planned a sleepover at Liam’s house. Louis woke up by Zayn’s hand grabbing his wrist, pulling him out of bed and guiding himself upstairs to Liam’s room. Louis couldn’t forget how Zayn’s fingers locked on his as they took a flight into the steps, both of them giggling and hushing one another.

Louis almost wished it was a dream or the steps could’ve been the same as of the Great Wall of China so Louis could hold on forever at Zayn’s hand. Unfortunately, the stairs only got twelve steps and in a matter of two minutes, Louis’s dream was over. They were at the door, and Zayn lets go of his hand, and they leans onto Liam’s door (and yes, they could hear Dani obscenely calling out Liam’s name).

“So, are you coming?” Zayn asks him again. As if he had a choice. No matter what Louis says, Zayn will always find a way to convince him or drag him to come. Louis can’t help to be happy about it as well, knowing that Zayn wouldn’t come if he won’t or Zayn casually telling him that, ‘you know I can’t live without you, Lou’ which just refers to Louis bringing Zayn home when he’s completely drunk but it’s still special for him.

“I guess I will.” Louis quirks a smile at Zayn and Zayn beams at him just like he always did when they were young.

Zayn smiles back, “Of course, I knew you’re coming. You can’t say no to me Lou-Lou.” Zayn causally drapes his arm over his shoulders, pulling him close, “I know you too well!” He announced, and Zayn grazes his face on Louis’s, and Louis can’t help but too smile too widely, even though he knows this was a normal thing Zayn does and it means nothing to Zayn.

Zayn lets go of him when the teacher arrives into their room, their classmates shuffling back to their seats. Zayn was still smiling but Louis felt the need to touch Zayn more, to do things that has meaning to him because if Zayn does knows him too well, how come he can’t seem to know he’s deeply inlove with him?

—-

Zayn was kicking the stones in front of Louis’s doorstep when Louis opened the door. “Jesus, Louis – you can beat my sister’s time of getting dressed up. We’re going to a house party, not a fucking wedding.” Zayn welcomes him with this usual rant when it comes to Louis’s time of getting dressed up whenever they’re going somewhere.

Louis laughs instead, “That’s why it’s alright to be late Zayn. It’s not a fucking wedding.” Louis checks out Zayn’s attire – plaid long sleeves, folded upto his elbows, black jeans and sneakers – the usual attire of Zayn when attending parties.

“We’re supposed to spoil Liam’s announcement by announcing it earlier and telling his whole audience about it, before he does.” Zayn argued.

“If you’re too concerned for that then you shouldn’t have come in here and just went straight to Harry’s.” Louis rolled his eyes. He was back on his usual pace, always teasing and arguing with Zayn. He realized he was becoming too obvious with his aloofness whenever Zayn was there – he doesn’t want Zayn to think he’s being uneasy about something.

“Aww, is my Lou-Lou hurt?” Zayn grabs him by the arm and slings his arm on his shoulders again. At the back of Louis’s mind, he was buzzing. Zayn said ‘my Lou-Lou’, and it was illegal to mess with his feelings like that. “You know I can’t let you walk alone in the streets. You’re too precious.”

“Are you drunk before you got here? Get your filthy gay arse off me, Malik.” Louis lands his palm on Zayn’s face because really, he just needs to get away – he was too close, and he was too sweet and it was all too much – Louis can’t handle all of it in one moment. He keeps up with his smile though, trying to tell Zayn that they were just teasing and he didn’t really mean it because hell – he badly wanted this to be a normal thing and not just plain taunting.

“If Liam and Dani announce their relationship before we get in there, you owe me one, Tommo.” Zayn dares,

“Fine, fine. I’ll do whatever you want – just get off me, I’m choking!” Louis screams and then playfully bit Zayn’s hand and he finally let go with a groan, mumbling something about being ‘such a sadistic bitch all the time’ and they both laughed.

Louis was fine with this – actually, it was better to stay like this forever than being not in this situation at all.

—-

“You two are fucking late.” Harry grunted the moment he saw Louis and Zayn standing next to each other on his doorstep. “Some left already, where the fuck have you two been?” Zayn and Louis pressed themselves into the small space between Harry and the wall, insisting to enter and just get on with the party.

When Zayn was already inside, Harry pulled Louis back.

“What?”

“Did the two of you fuck before going in ‘ere? ‘Cause I’m not letting you go unless you tell me everything, wanker.” Harry smirks and Louis slaps Harry’s hand off his arms.

“I’m not a wanker, you dick. And we didn’t do anything, okay?” Louis explains, his eyes roaming around the room, finding where Zayn went. “We took the longer way, that’s all.”

“No kissing?”

“Nope.”

“Groping?”

“Do you think we’ll arrive to groping if we didn’t kiss? You’re really thick sometimes, Haz.” Louis snatches the drink off Harry’s hands and took one gulp. If there was one person who knows how smitten Louis is with Zayn, it’d be Harry. He was the only one who sees through Louis’s eyes whenever Zayn talks to him or touches him. Louis always thought if he was being too obvious, but Harry would just say ‘he sees things others can’t’ and he was glad to know that Harry kept silent about it.

Although sometimes, Harry could be a bit nosy and just wants thing to happen too fast.

“You had the chance to be alone with him and you didn’t say anything?” Harry asks, Louis just shakes his head, “LOUIS! Are you going to stay like this forever?”

“Let’s not talk about that, okay? I didn’t come here to get some crappy advice from you.”

Harry slams his fist on his chest, acting as if he was hurt, “That hurt me Lou! I’m just trying to help.”

“I don’t need your help, Harry. I can handle myself.” Louis pushes Harry away but Harry stumbles into the doorstep, his arm quickly slinging onto Louis’s shoulders.

”No you can’t, boobear. I’ll help you. Just you wait.” Harry promises, before landing a hard kiss on Louis’s cheeks and making those smooching sounds before Louis finally pushes him away and Harry walks his way towards the crowd of girls. When he was gone, Louis tried to look for Zayn, and saw Zayn on one of the couches, out straight staring at him.

Louis felt embarrassed all of a sudden, he and Harry was always being teased for being ‘more than bestrfriends’ which they’re not. And it’s not that he’s assuming that Zayn’s jealous or anything, but whenever Louis sees this irritated expression on his face, Louis can’t help but to wonder if there really is something behind that.

Louis gets a drink and sits beside Zayn. He offered Zayn a bottle and Zayn takes the bottle, half-smiling.

“Harry’s not really good when it comes to house parties.” Louis started.

“Yeah, the music’s shit, the ambience is shit, everything’s shit.” It was a normal thing for Zayn to say, but Louis thikns he seemed pissed about something.

“I wonder why he decided to arrange one.”

“Maybe because he wanted to spend time with those he hasn’t seen for a while.”

Louis thought Zayn was trying to send something, but he didn’t get it. Or maybe he was just over thinking things again, always thinking there’s always meaning behind something when it comes to Zayn.

“You owe me one, by the way.” Zayn finally turns to face him and Louis felt himself blush.

Louis narrowed his eyes. “Liam and Dani already announced their relationship?”

Zayn chuckled and then took a sip from his drink, “They haven’t yet, but they don’t need to.” Zayn was looking somewhere else and when Louis follows his eyes, he sees Dani and Liam holding hands, happily talking to their friends, proud.

“How come I’ll owe you one when the deal was about their announcement?”

“Don’t you dare cheat on me, Tomlinson.” Zayn threatened, his body completely facing Louis now, ready to lounge at him.

“I’m not cheating, Zayn. You’re the one who said ‘announcement’ it’s not me.” Louis scoots away from Zayn, feeling the rush to run (or maybe not) when Zayn tries to attack him or anything.

“We still weren’t able to spoil the announcement because you’re late. Don’t make any fucking excuses!” Zayn quickly grabbed one of his wrists and pushed him to the couch, his other hand running to his waist and digging his fingers in. Louis screams as the torturing pain of being tickled runs through his whole body. He was laughing, kicking and struggling, but Zayn was too strong that he already pinned him on the couch. “Say you still owe me one, Lou! Or I won’t stop.”

God, don’t stop. It was what Louis wanted to shout out – even if there were a couple of girls watching them, and Liam and Dani smiling at them as if they knew what’s really going on inside his head. He just wanted to stay like this forever.

“Alright, alight! I’ll still do whatever you want, get off,” Louis continued to laugh, “– ZAYN! Stop it! – get off me!” Zayn finally releases him and then laughed hysterically, watching Louis gather his own breath.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Louis says as he sits up, wiping some of the sweat that gathered on his forehead. Zayn smiles and stopped Louis hand from moving on his forehead. Zayn pulls out his handkerchief and Louis found himself staring blankly at Zayn as he wipes the sweat off his face.

I love you, Zayn. Louis says it in his mind and he wonders why the hell it was too hard to say it out loud. I love you ever since we were kids, you idiot. Zayn would smile at him, and then hug him and say the same thing and then they’ll announce it right here, right now. We’ve been inlove with each other for such a long time now. And then Louis will laugh at himself, who was he kidding? As if every confession was as successful as that.

“What?” Zayn asks, being intrigued by the sudden change of Louis’s expression.

“Nothing.” Louis shakes his head and then reached out for his bottle. He hit Zayn’s elbow and Zayn hits him back, they smiled at each other. Another Zayn and Louis moment, Louis smiles to himself, even with the pinch of pain runs inside him. Why the hell would we mess it up by saying three words that could possibly ruin everything?

—-

As the night goes deep, people were heading home one by one. Zayn and Louis didn’t leave the couch, they didn’t talk to anyone else, and they’ve exchanged stories as if they hadn’t known each other since they were kids. They were on their own world when Niall comes in.

“Aye, lovebirds! Come o’er here!” He calls out and Zayn pulls out a smirk while Louis tries to control his body from reacting like a fucking teenage girl. Lovebirds.

They both walked inside one of the rooms where Niall popped out and saw some of their friends sitting in a circle formation.

“Seriously? I didn’t know your party could get worse, Harry.” Zayn smirks down at Harry who lifts up his middle finger in response. “Are you trying to call the spirit who’s been haunting you for years, Hazza?” Zayn and Louis exchanged looks, sharing a hearty laugh from Zayn’s joke.

“If you don’t want to join you two could go fuck each other upstairs,” Harry teases the two of them and it was their friends’ turn t laugh. Louis saw how Zayn’s eye flinch – disgust? anger? – He doesn’t want to know.

“Are we going to play a game or are we just going to talk about how gay each and everyone is in this room?” Niall interrupts looking both at Harry and Zayn. Louis pushed Zayn inside, convinced that they should start the game before Niall says something he shouldn’t say. Louis was always worried Niall sees more than what Harry could see when he’s with Zayn and it’s more scary ‘cause Niall doesn’t give a shit about secrets or anything when he’s pissed off.

“We could do both.” Harry sniggers and they exchange looks.

“Good. So let’s go for a fun thing first so we could get in the mood,” Niall pulls out a deck of cards, uh-oh not the card game, Louis thought, “Easy as pie – make sure the card don’t slip from your mouth or else you’ll kiss someone, the consequence on it is enough.” Niall explains, taking out one card from the deck, “no exchanging of partners, no touching, just your fucking mouth, understood?”

Louis suddenly felt the heavy weight on his shoulders, he was in between Zayn and Dani, meaning there’s a 50/50 probability he could drop the card and kiss Zayn – which he doesn’t want to happen. Not that he doesn’t want to kiss Zayn, of fucking course, he wanted to. But not in this way.

They’ll be teasing the two of them and then Zayn would get irritated, and then they’ll never be the same again. Louis clenches his fist – he just need to pass the card to Zayn as fast as possible – like his life would depend on it.

The game started and Niall brings the card to his mouth, turns his head toward Harry and passes him the card with complete ease. This is easy, he could do this.

Harry passes to Eleanor, then suddenly Harry and Niall was cheering, El passes it to Andy, and then to Perrie, then to Josh…

Louis was smiling, trying to concentrate about doing it right. He can’t drop the card.

Nick to Liam. The card almost slipped out and the cheering grew louder, but Louis felt like they were more anticipating on what’s going to happen between him and Zayn. He could see Harry and Niall’s eyes watching both of them, waiting for their turn. Look away you cunts.

And then the card was on Danielle’s and then dani faces Louis. Don’t drop it. Don’t drop it.

He pressed his lips on the card, he could feel the sweat rolling into his balled fists, he breathes in, taking the card out of Dani’s lips in a swift motion. He slowly turns his head, eyes on him, watching as he turns to face Zayn.

Shit. Why does he have to stare at him like that? Louis could feel the card slipping out so he breathed in again, the tightness on his lungs were getting unbearable – why the hell does it feels so fucking slow in his turn?

Finally, Louis was able to completely face Zayn their faces inched in closer by the second…

Don’t fucking drop it, Louis.

Don’t drop it.

And then the card slips out of his lips just in time for Zayn’s lips to meet his.

Louis’s body stiffens, his eyelids dropped dramatically, he could feel Zayn’s lips on his for the first time. He could feel the burn on his cheeks, behind his ears, on his mouth, on the tip of his fingers, the pit of his stomach – everywhere. And then he realizes they’re not alone and when he opens his eyes, he met Zayn’s eyes – surprised. Oh hell no, what have I done, I ruined everything.

He pulls away too slowly he could see everyone’s expression, Niall and Harry was beaming, Liam and Dani doesn’t look a bit shock about it, and the rest was just like how Zayn looked at him.

He clenched his fist and he could feel it all – he could feel the burn slipping out of his nerves, he was starting to feel cold. His jaw tightened, he bit the insides of his cheeks. He could feel his tears welling up inside him – he can’t stay any longer.

“Lou! Where ya goin’? We’re just about to start!” Niall shouted, seeing him head outside the room but tears had fallen already and all Louis could think of was to get outside, to go somewhere far, not where Zayn was. He ruined everything. That kiss was going to make the two of them separated forever – awkward to each other – no more Zayn and Louis moments.

Louis was walking away from the house when he felt a hand gra his arm, he turned around and saw Zayn.

“Why are you leaving?”

“I’m – I’m sorry for what happened back there…” Louis couldn’t even look towards Zayn.

“It’s not your fault, Louis. It’s just a game.” Zayn pulled him closer, and Louis thinks maybe this is the right time to say his feelings out loud. Zayn might’ve felt something, he could’ve closed his eyes when he did, he could’ve felt the same burning feeling he did.

“Zayn I-“

“Louis,” Zayn inhaled sharply, “Don’t think too much okay? It’s nothing.”

And then Louis world came crashing down just like that.

It was nothing.

Of course it was nothing. Zayn was right, he was thinking too much – he thinks everything has a meaning wherein it none of it have. Zayn does these things because he’s a friend, not because he likes him. Zayn sleeps on his shoulders because he’s comfortable when he’s with Louis, not because he wanted to sleep next to him. None of it was special.

None of it was a Zayn and Louis moment.

This was worse than being rejected, Louis thought. For Zayn it was friendship all along, there might be someone else he likes, but they were just friends. The swelling on his chest was unbearable, he felt like he was getting stomped on repeatedly. He wanted to shout and kick and cry so that Zayn would know how much of it hurts, but he won’t. He can’t.

“Lou, are you alright?” Zayn steps closer and then Louis smiles, but not the way he smiles before. It was that kind of smile that he tried so hard to pull so that Zayn would know he’s alright even though he’s not. It’s the kind of smile he shows when Zayn announces he had a new girlfriend, or he was able to leave with someone on the bar they came into.

It’s the smile of Louis’s pain. And it hurts.

—-

Louis felt different when he wnet back to class. He doesn’t feel like talking to anyone, not even to Zayn. He’d been avoiding him in the best way that he can – pretending he’s busy on some projects from his other classes, saying that he wants to stop attending parties for a while and concentrate on his studies (which is complete bullshit); Anything, as long as he won’t be seeing Zayn.

“LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON” Louis stops walking on his way home, hearing the most annoying voice of his friend, Harry Styles. He has been following him since this morning and trying to get his attention, but Louis wasn’t in the mood to recall anything that happened back in the party.

“Harry, I’m not-“

“No, listen to me Louis, and listen to me good. I’m not going to listen to any of your excuses anymore.” Louis shuddered by the seriousness of his tone, it’s been a long time since he heard Harry speaks to him that way and it means he’s dead serious about this. “Good.”

“What are you doing?”

“What?” Louis asks confusingly, knowing that he should be the one asking him about what he’s trying to do.

“Don’t ‘what’ me, you twat. You know what you’re doing.” Harry glares back at him, green eyes piercing into his very soul. Since when did Harry became this serious as shit?

Of course, this is about Zayn again. Everything is about Zayn. Louis just wanted to take a break from all of it, from all the feelings he’d invested on something that did not and will never exist.

“Why the hell are you avoiding Zayn?”

“I’m not avoiding him, I’m busy.” Louis half-lied. He was indeed busy – busy avoiding Zayn.

“Bullshit. You’ve never been busy aside from daydreaming about Zayn and wanking on your bed once in a while.”

Louis felt the burn on his cheeks; he convinced himself he’s not going to deal with Harry’s beautiful words for now. “Zayn thinks we’re just friends alright?”

Harry’s jaw dropped, eyes widened and blinking, disbelief covering his whole expression. “Where the fuck did you get that?”

Louis remains silent. “I’m the one you’re calling as someone who’s thick-headed where in fact, you’re the one who doesn’t seem to understand anything.”

“You all think there’s something because we’re so close. But for Zayn, it’s nothing. It’s just a simple friendship – nothing more, nothing less. When I kissed him, it’s over. We’re going to be awkward as fuck.”

Harry irritatingly runs his fingers through his hair, Louis was really thick-headed as his ass “, and you’re the one who’s making it awkward! Why did you have to avoid him?”

“Jesus Christ, Harry! Can’t you see it? I’m trying to lessen my pain in here. Its better off that I’m the one who avoids than being avoided. I can’t see that disgusted look on his face, Haz. You know I can’t.” Louis turns away; he bits his bottom lip, knowing that any second now, he’ll be crying. Why does he have to love someone who doesn’t love him back? Why does he have to be stuck on someone who only sees him as a friend?

“What? And you think you’re the only one hurting? All this time, do you think you’re the only one in pain?”

“I’m tired, Harry. I’ll go home first.” Louis finally walks away, left with this growing anger inside of him. If Harry’s trying to tell him that Zayn was indeed in love with him, then why didn’t he ever try to tell him? Why does he feel like he’s the only one trying so hard? Isn’t it unfair, Zayn waiting to be confessed at while he dies, figuring out how to say those three words?

“Lou,” Harry calls out. He stopped. “You’re not the only one trying.”

—-

Louis busies himself that night, fighting the urge to think about anything that Harry said when a faint knock comes from his door. He opens up too quickly, thinking it’d be his mum, when he sees Zayn instead.

“Hey,” Zayn greeted quietly, he smiles softly and Louis looks at him as if he hadn’t seen him for years. “Are we going to let me in, or you feel comfortable talking like this?”

Louis gulps hard and steps away from the door, letting his friend in and Louis watches him, trying to control the urge to hug him and admits how much he misses him. Zayn sits on the corner of his bed, eyes fixated on Louis’s awkward movement towards his chair.

“Lou,” Louis looks up, his eyes wanders before landing back to Zayn’s, “sit beside me?” He brushes his hand on the sheet and Louis couldn’t stop himself from standing up, but pretends not to be too eager about it. He sits a foot away from Zayn.

Zayn looks down to the space between them. “This is the first time you’ve sit beside me that far.” And then Zayn scoots, their shoulders bumping, Louis inhaling every air he could to relax himself.

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

Louis remained to keep his mouth shut believing that he opens it, he’d end up crying and he doesn’t want that to happen.

“I miss you, you know?” Zayn faces him, Louis could see him staring straight at him, and he battles with himself if he should remain looking away or meet his eyes. ”I haven’t seen you for two weeks, and even I do, you just ignore me.”

“I miss you too…” Louis looks down for a moment, and finally locks with Zayn’s deep gaze. “I really do – but, fuck – it’s just that, I don’t want to fall in an awkward situation with you.”

“Why do you think you’ll be in an awkward situation with me?”

“Because I kissed you and you said – you said it was nothing.” Louis confesses and he watches Zayn as his hand grazes over his face, he looks like someone who’s been irritated about something.

“I’ve really fucked up this time, Lou,” Zayn says, “I should’ve told you about this long time ago. I shouldn’t have waited for this day to come.” And still, Louis was confused, he still doesn’t know where this thing was heading, and then suddenly, Zayn reaches over his hand, trembling and asking, and Louis complies, he grips onto Zayn’s palm. “I’ve been in love with you all this time. I was afraid to tell you because I thought, you only see me as a friend. And if I tell you my feelings, you’d run away because you don’t like me…”

“Zayn…”

“No, Louis. Just listen to me,” Zayn grips tighter onto Louis’s hand, “And I’ve seen the way you look at Harry sometimes, and I thought I was no different and I was hurt. So I engage myself into relationships and I brag them to you, thinking you’d be jealous or anything, but you just smile and say you’ll support me so I thought, I was really nothing special.”

Zayn breathes in and continues, “And I tried my best not to be too obvious about my feelings, because you might avoid me and I can’t take that. And then we kissed – and you ran away, and I thought I might’ve really fucked everything up ‘cause I thought you hated it, so-“

“-you said it was nothing?” Zayn nods. “So all this time, you were thinking the same thing I was thinking?”

“Friendship over. Awkward situations. Zayn and Louis moments.” Zayn enumerates and Louis can’t help but to smile, Zayn just knows him too well. “Remember our deal? You still owe me one.”

Louis rolls his eyes, “Alright, Mr. Malik what do you want?”

Zayn smiled innocently and then his eyes drop slowly into Louis’s lips and Louis jut knows what to do. “You’re too easy to read sometimes.” He cupped Zayn’s jaw, waited long enough to make this perfect, it may not be the first time, but Louis believes it sweeter the second time around.

“I wonder why you haven’t got any of my stupid signals.” Zayn whispers, his fingers threading onto his hair, and slowly pulling Louis closer.

“I was over-thinking.” And then Louis leans in, kissing Zayn’s lips slowly and gently. Both of them drops on the mattress, feet tangled, chests pressed together and Zayn was biting his bottom lip, his tongue playfully swiping inside his mouth, wanting to hear his breath hitches while his hand traces along his tan skin.

He wasn’t hopelessly in love after all.


End file.
